The White Wolf
by Wolfclaw117
Summary: Follow the main character, a White Wolf who's more spiceal than the normal wolf. He's a Witcher, a monster hunter. Monsters have came from another world who now terriorise the world of Kung Fu Panda. See how he saves the world from the monster threat along with the Kung Fu masters. Blood, Violence, Sexual themes, Strong laungage.
1. Prologe

**Prologue**

This is a story of a wolf. But not just some normal wolf who travels from place to place doing mercenary work. No, this wolf is special, in more ways than one. White fur with red markings on his right arm going all the way from his shoulder to his wrist. He was dressed all in black, black pants with white stripes going down the sides, a black sleeveless shirt with a mix of metal and leather armor over his shirt. It was light enough he could dodge, weave and move with ease. He wore a black hood to hide his face along with it being long, it went to his caves to protect against rain. He had a sleeve covering his right arm along with gauntlets and wrapping around his hands and forearm. He has an area of weapons to help him at a moment's notice. Much visible but the one's you can't see were the most dangerous.

He carried two swords on his back both facing the same way, to the right as he was right handed. A travel pack that didn't hinder his movement when doing his job and a small crossbow was attracted to it's left side for when he needed an extra piece of weaponry. Two gauntlets with hidden blades. He was a walking death machine who always got the job done. Whether it be Bandits, thieves, or Monster. They don't stand a chance. This Wolf, was a Witcher. A monster hunter a slayer of that, that hides in the darkness from the most powerful Griffin to the small Nekker. In fact, this is where we find this wolf, getting his gold for a job.

Northwest China, Border to Mongolia. No Man's Land.

I walked down the main road leading through No Man's Land. The torn up dirt and dead landscape would put anyone on edge. The dirt was gray from war, craters destroyed wagons and what remained of a battle remained here. As I walked the head of a Wyvern hanged on a hook attached to my belt the lifeless bird head swayed as I walked. I came up to my employer who hired me to hunt this thing, a lieutenant of the 'royal' Chinese army along with two soldiers and a beautiful yet beat up female fox who were next to a tree with a small muddy clearing surrounded by tall tan grass.

"Don't metal just take the reward and leave." I thought to myself as I got closer. I tried not to look at the Fox or the two tiger and fox-soldiers betting her. She was on her hands and knees as she reached out to me seeing me walking up the road.

"Help me!" She yelled just for one of the soldiers to stomp on her back. I just continued walking until I was next to the lieutenant.

"Knew you Witchers scorned imperial gold." The lieutenant said. I dropped the Wyvern head at the lieutenant's feet, who's a wolf. "Tuff hunt?" He asked as he quite literally threw a coin bag at me.

Without looking I caught it with one hand before looking at him. "Tougher than yours. That's for sure." I said as I started walking away. I heard the thrashing about them yelling and hitting the girl.

"Cum bit me!" soldier one the Fox said.

"Bring her down do it my way." The Tiger said.

"You like that you Bitch!" the fox said as he stomped on her stomach.

"Get the hammer." the lieutenant said.

"Evil is evil, lesser greater middling makes no difference," I thought as I heard her being choked by the rope they were going to hang her from. I slowed to a stop. "The degree is arbitrary, the definition is blurred. If I'm to choose between one evil and another… I'd rather not choose it all." I looked straight ahead showing whoever would have been standing there my full white face with bright green feline eyes before I made my decision. I turned around and walked back to the three soldiers.

I walked up close to the lieutenant before he noticed me. "What the?" He quietened seeing me back here. I pushed him to the side as I let my hood drop away revealing my clothes and myself. The fox charged to hit the girl more but before he made contact I grabbed him and threw him to the ground. The tiger who was holding the girl realized what happened and dropped the girl just enough to do the Aard sign with my left hand sending the tiger flying a few feet back before rolling to a stop.

I looked at the girl to see her look up at me. "Close your eyes," I said to the girl before looking at the tiger. Who was struggling to get up, when he did.

"Hit him!" the lieutenant barked his order. The Tiger then took out a wooden weapon with a black handle before running straight at me. He was about arm's reach when I countered by flipping him over my back and into his fellow Fox soldier who they both fell to the ground. The Fox landed on his ass, but as I did that the lieutenant jumped on my back. But before he did anything I took his wooden weapon away before passing the Fox soldier who was on his ass next to me over the head with it.

I hit him so hard that the weapon broke over his head. I then elbowed the lieutenant in the gut hard enough for him to let go and stumble back a little. I spun around and flicked my arm straight out causing a blade to fly out. I caught it before spinning it in my left hand the blade pointed down. I swung a straight punch to the wolf's muzzle causing him to yelp and stumble back as he held his nose. Then the tiger tested his luck by running at me to my left and trying to swing his weapon down at my head but I blocked it with my forearm to his wrist while I stabbed him in his armpit, the one holding the weapon. I turned around to block the fox's swing before slicing his shoulder causing him to stumble back and hold the wound.

I turned back to the tiger and swatted away his left hand before stabbing him in the right side of his neck. In one big motion, I turned to the fox to side step his stick. I turned him around and in one move I spun around him our backs touching, my hand with my knife behind my head. The blade rested on his throat and as I spun my blade followed, the blade slides across his throat slitting his throat open. I stopped the spin when I looked at the lieutenant. Who was cowering at the other end of the clearing? As my rage filled me, I started walking over before I threw the knife to the ground.

The blade went into the earth as I continued walking I saw the fear in his eyes. He crawled backward trying to get away. "W-what are you doing?" He asked with fear in his voice.

"Killing monsters," I replied with pure venom and hate. Before reaching down and grabbing him by his green and red uniforms and pulling him to his feet.

I started on my journey again not looking back at the two mammals. The lieutenant who was standing on a small wooden box that he had to us his toes to stay up, with both hands tied behind his back and… the rope tied around his neck. The female fox standing by his side looking at me before looking back up at him. He had blood going down his muzzle from his nose and the most feared expression on his face.

Meanwhile across China.

The Valley of Peace has been safe from the monsters such as the Wyvern or Griffin, only the occasional Drowner out of the rivers to the east. There was a Griffin to the west however in the mountains but it stayed there and no one bothered it and it didn't bother us… Until now. The five and the dragon warrior along with other masters from the Sapphire and Ruby palaces'. They barely made it out with their lives. Four being severely injured while the others were scared from what they saw. The grand masters of the three palaces meditated together in the hall of heroes each trying to find an answer to their new problem. But not only to their new one but to an old one.

They think they have found a way to eliminate all the monsters and banish them back to their realm of existence. The legend goes a mad gout found a way to rip open portals to other worlds… he did and one of those worlds where the monster world that got too out of hand and started making gifts in their time of space causing the horrible creatures to come into their world. Scientist, masters, and explorers all researched and looked for that answer to be able to travel freely on a road and only have to worry about bandits or thief. Not a Griffin, or a Wyvern, or a Froglet out on your travels seemed almost impossible now.

Master Shifu meditated in a circle with that of the other grandmasters. Candles were lit as the three grandmasters searched for an answer and after a while, Shifu got one.

Shifu P.O.V

I was in a dark void as I looked for answers. I heard a voice call my name. "Who's there?" I asked. No answer other than them saying my name. "Who's calling my name!" I shouted hoping for an answer… nothing. Then I heard something different.

"Shifu… Wait for the White Wolf." the voice said in a ghostly voice.

"What?" I asked.

"Wait for the White Wolf." the ghostly voice said again. "Only he can restore true peace to the world."

"Wait! How will I know?" I asked.

"Wait for the White Wolf with two swords, the wolf medallion and red markings on his right arm." the voice replied and before I could I any more questions I found myself back to the cold reality. I was kneed down beside a female snow leopard and a white male tiger.

"Find anything Shifu?" the snow leopard asked as they looked at me.

"Wait for the White Wolf." was all I said before walking out to the barracks where all our students were to be resting.

"This is going to be… interesting." I thought to myself.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: The Valley of Peace**

1 Week Later.

I was traveling the road again leaving another village behind. I didn't need anything so it was just for sleep and some food before continuing. As I continued I saw a wagon with a wheel broken off and two ducks standing next to it trying to figure out how to fix it. I looked to my left and right to see nothing but Marshlands and I knew they would die out here. I sighed before walking up to the duo.

"Do you two need any help?" I asked and the two quickly turned with fear on their faces and seeing me all in black and the weapons tied with my cloak and hood didn't help much either.

"Don't hurt us!" one of the ducks said cowering in fear.

"We're just simple traders." the other one said.

"Relax. I'm not going to hurt you. I'm just asking do you two need help with your wagon." I said and they relaxed.

"Yes, sir we do. We hit a bump ways back and thought nothing of it but… I guess we were wrong to think that." The first duck said. He was wearing a green shirt. While the other one were the same thing just blue.

"And in a Marsh no less." The duck in blue said.

I saw movement in the bogs fog in between the trees."You might want to fix that soon." I said as I followed the movement with my eyes. It was like the fog had a mind of its own as a blob of mist moved in and out of the trees.

"Why?" the one in Green asked as he went to but the wheel back on.

"Because. Foglets roam the Marshlands and swamps. They normally come out at night but if they want. They'll come out searching for food, the roads are no different." I said as I didn't stop following the mist.

"I hear they can turn into fog and use illusion." the one in blue said.

"And you'll be right. They are masters of illusion. Not in the sense of being something they're not. But they use it to their advantage." I said still following the moving blob of fog as it moved back and forth.

"How?" the green one asked with his voice covered in fear.

"They become the fog, they can hide as it and move around while they make fog copies of itself that can't do damage to you but can stagger you. And word of advice. If you ever see a light in the fog never ever go towards it." I said in a demanding tone.

"Why?" the blue one said.

"Because that's the Foglet trying to lure you into the fog. You stay with your cart and pray the gods have mercy on you." I said before seeing a light in the fog where the moving fog was.

"Rahh!" one of the ducks yelled. I looked down to see them struggling to fix the wheel. So I bent down grabbing the cart and lifting it up so they can pop the wheel back on and fix it. They hurried and fixed before jumping into the cart.

"Uh… We got to go!" the one in Green shouted. I started pushing the cart just to look down and see the fog expand onto the road. It went around my ankles, so I looked to my right and saw the light disappear but I could still see the mass of fog moving around before it came straight at us. I pushed the cart away before kicking it causing it to go flying down the road. I jumped out of the way of the fog just in time as the Froglet went from fog to its fleshy self. I dodged its first power swing.

It looked at me with pure white eyes, sharp pointy teeth. Its scrawny body turned towards me, it's long arms and it's long hands even with only two fingers and a thumb it had claws that could cut open your chest. It's gray skin almost helped it blend in with the fog. I reached behind my back and grabbed the sword to the right. I have two swords both overlooking my right shoulder. The one to the left is a steel sword straight smooth, the one to the right, the one I was grabbing was a silver sword. Specifically designed for monsters. As I pulled it out the engravings glowed orange as it was an enchanted with a flame stone.

"Alright ugly… let's get this over with." I muttered as I held the sword at my side. I used my free left hand to cast the Quen sign casting a magic shield around me, It disappeared but it was still there. The Foglet then charged at me again, I spun out of its way the last second and as I spun a got it in the back with a side swing. It stumbled forward before looking back at me. It stared at me as it walked to the right waiting for an opportunity to strike. I followed it with my sword. My elbow aimed upward my right hand firmly holding the handle while the blade rested on my left forearm. My legs spread apart but strong enough to keep me planted in the spot.

It charged again just for me to sidestep it and let it fly by before stepping forward and swing downward aiming for its head. It jumped back dodging my sword. I then stopped my sword before shooting forward and impaling the Foglet without letting it do anything else I dragged the sword upward and out of its shoulder cutting its torso in half. It fell to the ground and stayed there motionless. I put my sword back into the sheath and started walking away continuing my journey.

Tigress P.O.V

I still can't believe we lost to the Griffin. 15 masters couldn't take it down, Now most of us are stuck on bed rest while seven me included are stuck to guard duty. Make sure Drowners don't come out of the river, watch the road for Bandit or thief activity. But no going after monsters. I was in the training hall training as usual while Crane and Mantis are stuck in bed with several others being from the other palaces. I was in deep focus when Po ran into the training causing everyone to lose their focus and get hit or fall to the ground. One of the Ruby Palace masters a female wolf with soft gray and white color to her fur fell on top of me as Monkey flew through on of the swinging circles he lost focus and ended up flying into a male snow leopard who was practicing with a bow staff.

"PO!" we all shouted.

"How about you knock next time." the female wolf said before getting off me and helping me up.

"Sorry, April. Wait. Monsters attacking the farmers!" Po shouted.

"Drowners?" Monkey asked.

"No. Shrieker!" Po said. Everyone seemed to regret asking.

"Let's go save those farmers," April said running out of the training hall with her palace friends chasing after her along with us close behind. We ran down the thousand steps and made our way to the farmers. When we made it there a bunny girl was running through the fields with the Shrieker flying behind her trying to catch her. April being herself ran towards it and did a flying kick to the side of the Shriekers head making it go off course.

"Viper get the girl out of here," I ordered.

"I'm on it," she said slithering to the rescue. After a few minutes of fighting the thing, it seemed to just get angrier.

"How do we beat this thing I'm used to Drowners, not things that fly!" A snow leopard with a staff yelled.

"Just keep hitting it, Hao," I ordered before jumping at it. April, Monkey and the others joined in. The monster then spun hitting all of us out of the way April slammed against a rock. I could tell it hurt along with it knocking the wind out of her.

"Come on we have to do something," Po said running back in. But then the Shrieker took flight and was making a straight shot to April who couldn't move out of fear. We all hesitated not sure what to do. Then out of nowhere a stream of fire hit the Shrieker causing it to get knocked off course again. Behind the monster was where the stream was coming from and still was. A black hooded figure was standing in the field holding out his left hand as the stream of fire was still pouring out. The Shrieker didn't like it so it took off flying at the hooded figure, the figure then dodged at the last second causing his hood to be ripped off of him. He was now standing in front of April.

He was a white wolf with two swords dressed in black with one sleeve covering his right arm a small pack on his back with a small Crossbow on the pack. I kept watching him until I saw the Wolf medallion. "He's a Witcher!" I thought.

Aprils P.O.V

My back up against a rock a Shrieker flying at me ready to carry me off and tear me apart. But then a hooded figure came and saved me and he was now standing in between me and a bloody demise. "Are you ok." He asked looking over his shoulder at me. I was lost in his green eyes for a second before I came up with an answer.

"Well, i'm still in one piece," I said a little embarrassed. He nodded before walking towards the monster.

"Okay ugly you just ruined my favorite hood. So I'm going to make a new one out of you." He said as he pulled out one of his swords. It had lines that glow orange as it was enchanted. The hilt of the sword was like an arrow pointing at 45 degrees. He began to walk around it trying to lure it away from me. It then lunged at him and he rolled out of the way getting farther away from us. He kept walking in a ready stance with the sword held in his right hand and the blade lying along his left forearm. That's when the Shrieker turned it's back and headed towards me and my friends who stood next to me.

That seemed to be a mistake as the White Wolf jumped off a rock high enough to land on the Shriekers back before stabbing it between the wings with the sword. It slammed into the ground causing the dirt and crops to be flattened. The monster screeched struggling to get free but the White Wolf walked on it's back with his sword facing downward. He walked on it's back all the way up to its head and lifted up the sword before thrusting it downward impaling the Shriekers head making it stop.

"Wow." We all whispered. Even Tigress seemed impressed and shocked.

Witchers P.O.V

I pulled my sword out of the Shriekers head. I then jumped off and headed towards the female wolf who was now surrounded by people. As I got closer a Tigress walked between me and the group.

"Nice work… Witcher." She said it with a mix of emotions that I couldn't read what she meant by it.

"Witcher!" A panda shot up and looked at me. He giddily walked over before standing right next to me. "A Witcher. I always wanted to meet one." He said like a little fan girl. I was thrown off by the panda's attitude towards me.

"Po! Don't irritate him." A Viper said slithering up beside him. The Tigress then walked up beside them.

"Thanks for your help but I need you to come with us. We have a contract for you," she said turning around and walking away. Without knowing any better I followed. We were all walking along a road before a Village came into view. But what caught my attention was the conversation they were having. They were whispering trying to hide their conversation. But I could hear them loud and clear.

"What are you doing Tigress?" A snow leopard said with a bo staff on his back.

"We have a Griffin problem and he can help," Tigress said bluntly.

"How do you know he'll help us-" before he could finish he was interrupted by Tigress.

"Because he's a Witcher." The Tigress said.

"So what's so special about him." the male Snow Leopard said

"Of course you wouldn't have read about them, Hao," Tigress said a little angry.

"You don't know what a Witcher is," Po said almost shocked. "They're monster hunters, mercenaries. Hardcore."

"There said to be mutated to enhance their speed, strength, agility and, Hearing." A male cheetah joined in. I was almost flattered to have a conversation speaking about me. That's when the female Wolf stopped and waited until I caught up. We walked side by side, she seemed to have something to say but hesitated. She finally gathered the strength to say it.

"So um… thanks for saving me back there." She said blushing. I then began to blush without me noticing. Another female snow leopard came to my left side. They both had beautiful bodies, great everything, hips, chest, eyes. But I could tell the leopard is one of those 'happy' girls who jump from boy to boy.

"Yeah, no thanks." I thought. Before I felt her grab my arm and hold it as she pressed her body against my arm.

"That was really brave of you to help us. My names Lu." She said before pressing her body closer to me. "How strong you are. Maybe we can get to know each other better later." the snow leopard said flirting.

"Um… thanks for the offer," I said trying to pry myself out of her grasp. "But I'm busy later," I said making an excuse. The female wolf looked at her companion with a hint of anger and disgust.

"I'm not that type of person." I thought as I already knew what she was meaning by 'get to know each other better.' Yeah, no thanks." I thought. We finally reached the village and made our way to wherever they were taking me. We walked past busy villagers going on with their day as normal. Some stopping to gawk over the Kung Fu masters. But they noticed me and seemed to hide.

I followed them up a lot of stairs to a palace. Everyone seemed fine going up the stairs except for Po who was breathing heavily and feel to the ground once we reached the top. "Po. You okay?" I asked.

"Don't worry about him. He might be the Dragon Warrior but he'll never get used to those stairs." Monkey said laughing at the end. I followed them into a huge palace the jade tiles and huge red columns with gold dragon designs.

"Welcome to the Hall of Heroes." The female wolf said. "I haven't fully introduced myself before we were interrupted. I'm April," she said with a smile.

"Names-" before I could finish I was interrupted by the arrival of a small red panda, a female snow leopard, Male White Tiger. Everyone bowed to their master as I just stood there.

"Who have you brought to…" he stopped in his tracks when he saw me. "Leave us. We wish to speak to the Witcher alone." everyone was shocked by the sudden order even I was thrown off. My eyes were wide before I regained my composure.

"That was unexpected." I thought before. Everyone looked at each other before walking out leaving me with the three grandmasters.

"Come sit down with us." the red panda said walking away with a staff before kneeling by a small pool. Above the pool was a statue of a dragon. The other masters sat on two different sides of the pool allowing me to take a seat across from the red panda. "I am Grand Master Shifu. This is Master Feng Yong," He pointed to the white Tiger. "And this is Master Yawen." they each bowed when they were introduced. "So what brings you to the Jade Palace Witcher?" the red panda asked.

"Well, currently your students and the chance of a Griffin contract," I said plainly. They nodded showing they were listening.

"That is true and we will bay you handsomely for that. But I need you to listen to this next part." He said getting serious. "We think we've found a way to banish all the monsters back to their world," he said staying completely still staying in his focused meditation. I was completely shocked at what I just heard. Banish all monsters back to their world.

"But there's something we need." Master Yawen said.

"It's said that a White Wolf dressed in black, with two swords a wolf medallion and red markings on his right arm will bring peace back to our world. " Master Feng Yong said. "And so far you fit the description." he finished. I closed my eyes to think for a minute.

"If it means bringing peace back to this world. Then I'll help." I said.

"No. We'll help you. This is bigger than anything we have ever faced." Shifu said. He then stood up followed by the other masters than me. "Your first job, however, will be to rest before going out to hunt the Griffin," he said. I just nodded before following them out. We walked around to what I guessed was the barracks. We walked in to find in a square Shifu lead the way with Master Yawen by his side. Fang Yong walked next to me.

I could hear the others talking down the hall. "This is where we sleep," He said as we walked by the rooms before we walked in front of the kitchen. "and eat." Not everyone was in there but Po, Monkey, Viper, Hao, The Cheetah, and a Crane. They went silent when they saw their masters walk into the kitchen. "As you were," Shifu said before turning around walking out of the room with me behind them. We then left heading to another big building. We walked into a courtyard area with several others sparing before we went up some stairs before going through two big wooden doors. "And this is the Training Hall," Shifu said.

There was Tigress sparing with Viper while April spared with Lu. A lion spared with a male wolf on a turtle shell practicing balance. They didn't stop to look at us as they were busy. We stayed there for a while just watching the others spar before a question came to mind.

"So how much am I getting paid for the Griffin?" I asked as I crossed my arms.

"How much do you think it will cost," Shifu said not looking up instead watching his students while the other masters watched their students.

"Well, it varies but. I would say 350." I said raising an eyebrow as I looked down at him.

"Fine. It's better than letting the Griffin keep wreaking havoc on the valley." He said still not looking up at me. Then I could see the gears moving in his head.

"What is this old man thinking of." I thought, narrowing my eyes.

"Well, How about you try." He said looking up at me.

"Try what?" I said keeping a straight face.

"Would anyone like to face our new guest?" Before he even finished. The wolf jumped off the turtle bowl and landed in front of us.

"I would be glad to." The wolf said as he bowed before turning around and walking into the sparring match that was already going on between Tigress and Viper.

"Seems that Lang wants to spar with you." Shifu smiled.

"Did he read my mind about the whole old man thing." I thought. Everyone stopped what they were doing before stepping to the side allowing us the opening before the training course began. Everyone stood by their master and watched. April seemed nervous. Lang was wearing a yellow shirt with red pants and has wrapping around his feet. I then started taking off my armor until I stood there in my black sleeveless undershirt, pants, boots and the wrapping around my hands. Of course, my Wolf medallion was still around my neck.

I guess it's weird when they saw the red markings on my right arm. Lang didn't seem to be surprised or shocked by it. He got into his stance, his arms extended towards me. His left foot faced me while his right faced just to my left. I just stood there completely open my feet spread at shoulder length my arms limp at my side. After standing there for a minute or two he lunged forward I quickly side stepped him letting him shoot past me. He quickly caught himself before turning around and shooting at me again.

This time I caught his fist, I let it sink into the others on what just happened. Along with the shocked face of my opponent I couldn't help but crack a smirk. I then quickly punched him in the shoulder before grabbing him by his shirt before head butting him. He stumbled back, I quickly side kicked him in the stomach causing him to go flying back into the wooden wall. Everyone seemed caught off guard by my skill… Again.

Lang charged letting his fist fly, I just kept dodging each swing every punch I just dodged before I was put into a corner. He swung aiming for my face I just tilted my head slightly letting his fist fly into the wooden wall before giving him an uppercut, then quickly giving him a powerful double palm strike to the chest. He went flying across the room hitting some boxes on the other side. I couldn't help but smirk at everyone's reactions. Everyone's eyes were as wide as dinner plates except Yawn who's mouth was hanging open along with her eyes being open.

She seemed to be at a lost for words before Lang jumped out ready to fight again. Bang. We both look to Shifu to see he hit the end of his staff on the ground. "That's enough for one day." He said with a slight smile tugging at his lips. Yawn walked forward as she regained her composure.

"Lang is my best student. H...How." She said still shocked. Lang looked pissed.

"I studied some Kung Fu." I simply said as I walked back to grab my stuff and put it all back on.

"What style?" Yawn asked.

"I studied multiple, Wolf style, Tiger, Cheetah, and a very small amount of Lion style," I said in the middle of putting my armor back on just to decide against it as it would be a pain just to take it off again when it was time to sleep. I grabbed my hood and noticed the three giant slash marks in it from the Shrieker. I sighed before grabbing the rest of my stuff. April walked up.

"I'll show you where you'll be staying," she said walking closer to me. Not even halfway to the door. "Can I help carry anything?" She asked. I thought for a second before replying.

"I'm fine," I said plainly. That didn't stop her as she went and grabbed my travel pack and my hood. While I had my weapons and other equipment. So she slung the pack over her shoulder and tucked the hood under her arm. I went to say something.

"Hup," She said holding up her free hand. "You are our guest so I am going to help you. Whether you like it or not." She said with an evil smirk. I just closed my mouth before turning away and followed her. We walked through a hallway of the main palace before coming to the first sliding door leading into the room. She turned and opened the door revealing an empty room with a bed in the corner and a night stand. She walked in and I followed. "This is one of the guest rooms. Feel free to come and eat with us once you have everything set up and you feel at home," she said as she moved around placing my pack and hood down on the bed. I just walked to the nightstand and laid my swords against it and laid my stuff down next to it.

"Thank's." was all I said before seating on the bed and looking through my bag.

"Your welcome." She said with a smile before walking out leaving me alone.

"Alone again." I thought as I took a sword out of its scabbard, then grabbed a ragout and started to clean before sharpening it.

After a while of checking and cleaning my weapons, i put them away before April came back. Knock knock knock. "You decent?" she asked.

"Come in," I said. She walked in with a little smile.

"So how you settling in?" She asked walking in with a tray of food. She walked over and sat next to me with the tray in her lap. She signaled for me to take some. So I took a bowl of rice and a cup of water.

"I'm settling in fine," I said eating the rice slowly.

"Well, you're lucky you have the guest room, so you get this whole wing to yourself. While I have to be in the very cramped barracks," she said playfully shivering.

"You don't like the other masters?" I asked taking a drink of water.

"No I like them, it's just you stay with them for so long you get frustrated," she said taking a dumpling from a bowl. She swallowed before looking at me. "I have some extra dumplings if you want some," she said blushing a little with me blushing with her.

"Sure," I said holding the bowl of rice towards her. She placed a few in the bowl before we started eating again. "This is good," I said.

"Thanks, Po and I well cook for everyone here." She said with a smile as we finished eating.

"Well, it's really good. Thanks for sharing," I said standing up taking the tray from her. "I'll help you with the tray," I said walking out of the room with her following me.

"I can handle it." She said seeming a little insulted by my officer. But I could tell she was playing around. I just shrugged and kept walking to the kitchen. When we walked into the kitchen there wasn't a lot of people in there but it was still crowded. Po, Tigress, Lung, Hao, the Lion, Viper, a Fox, and a Mantis were all eating at the table. They all looked at us as we walked in.

"Hey!" Po said excitedly. "How are you settling in?"

"I'm fine," I said holding the tray as April took the plates off and seating them into a sink before I placed the tray down next to it.

"We never got your name," Tigress said. Everyone waited for my response.

"Max, the White Wolf," I said plainly leaning against the table. Everyone seemed confused by the name. "What never heard the name Max before. Or the White Wolf part." I said raising an eyebrow.

"The White Wolf part." the Mantis said.

"White Wolf is my nickname," I said getting up to walk out. That's when April jumped in the way.

"Where do you think you're going? You're going to stay here so we can get to know you a little better," she said with a smile. I saw no point arguing with her so I just sucked it up turned around and went back to my spot at the sink and leaned against it.

"Well then let me introduce you to the others," Po said. "This is Mantis, Yang, Kang." He said pointing to the Mantis, Fox then the lion in that order.

"What's with all these ang's." I thought. "Nice to meet you," I said plainly.

"What school did you go to?" Tigress asked before taking a bite out of something.

"Mixed. I went to the School of the Wolf, and Griffin." I said rubbing the back of my neck.

"What do you mean school? Meaning anyone can be a Witcher?" Yang asked.

"No. You have to be selected. While I got an easy entry because of my uncle but that doesn't stop you from working." I said bluntly.

"How does it feel to get mutated?" Po asked excited to know.

"It hurts," I said plainly. Po's expression went from excited to almost sad, or disappointed.

"How old are you?" April asked.

"18 about to be 19," I said. That shocked everyone.

"That young. But you're so skilled." Viper said surprised.

"Just a lot of practice," I said before sighing. "Look as much as I would like to answer all your," I said sarcastically. "But, long day and I would like to get some sleep before I hunt for a Griffin tomorrow so," I said turning to the door and I walked out.

"Okay bye," Po said with everyone else saying there peace as I left. I couldn't help but hear one more comment.

"He's mine and Eva's age," April said a little excited and shocked. I couldn't help but smirk at the comment. I made my way back to the guest room before taking off my boots, then my shirt before laying down on the bed and falling asleep.


End file.
